


Kick

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [96]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Existing Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, RPF, Ridiculous, Texting, ace comic con midwest, birty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: Getting back into writing fic, I wrote this drabble for T & C while I sat through the Tom Hiddleston and Elizabeth Olsen panel at Ace Comic Con Midwest.





	Kick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mischief76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief76/gifts).



> Changed the rating from G to T due to language (Carmen texting "fuck").

Tom: about to go up

Carmen: tell your girlfriend i said hi

Tom: really?

Carmen: fuck no

Tom: Car

Carmen: i see the genius in you interviewing her - you talk but say nothing

Tom: huh

Carmen: give away nothing

Tom: better

Carmen: anyway i’m taking a nap

Tom: good

Carmen: i may have overdid it at brunch

Tom: i didn’t think so

Carmen: the baby wanted French toast

Tom: yes

Carmen: and a waffle

Tom: hmm

Carmen: and your omelette

Tom: Birty is a growing boy

Carmen: yes he is

Tom: tell him daddy loves him

Carmen: yeah

Tom: going on

Tom: ttyl

Tom: love you

Carmen: wait

Carmen: wait

Carmen: wait

Tom: what’s wrong

Carmen: he kicked me

Tom: omg

Carmen: i touched my belly and said “daddy loves you” and he kicked me

Tom: oh button

Carmen: baby

Tom: i missed it

Carmen: he’ll do it again

Tom: love you

Carmen: he did it again

Tom: love you so much

Carmen: and again

Tom: omg

Carmen: love you too but i would like him to stop kicking me quite so hard

Tom: should i stop texting

Carmen: yeah - don’t you have an interview to conduct?

Tom: shit

Carmen: break a leg. love you.

Tom: i think i felt him kick me

Carmen: serves you right, Sporty

Tom: love you

Carmen: OUCH


End file.
